Combustion applications are commonly used at oil and gas well sites in association with heater tanks, separators, treaters, amine re-boilers, and line heaters. Fuel being supplied to a burner unit or pilot in a combustion application is commonly channeled through a valve train before the fuel reaches the combustion site. Valve trains commonly include a control valve for, among other things, regulating fuel pressure, controlling fuel flow, and regulating temperature at the combustion site.
However, there are a number of disadvantages to control valves currently used in the industry. One disadvantage is that repairing and replacing control valve components is often difficult and time and labor intensive. Repairing or replacing the valve trim in control valves currently used in the industry often requires disassembling the control valve body or manifold. Cleaning and maintaining control valves may also be difficult for similar reasons.
Another problem is that commonly occurs in control valves currently used in the industry is wearing of a plug and seat from the continual battering of the plug against the seat as the control valve opens and closes. Also, packing or stuffing used in control valves wear out and may lose their elasticity or shape over time.
Thus, it is thus desirable to have an improved control valve that reduces labor and costs for installing, replacing, and repairing the valve components, reduces wear and tear on the control valve components, and increases the life of control valve components.